In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Network-implemented video content services, whether subscription-based or ad-based, such as Hulu®, Netflix®, or YouTube®, host on-demand video content for consumer consumption. Although popular among publishers of the content, such as television networks, entertainment companies, or video studios, some of the services are unable to allow the publishers to deliver the content in manners customized based on consumer geolocation and device type, while minimizing consumer disruption. As network-connectivity becomes more widespread or globalized, an ability to provide such delivery capability to the publishers would be valuable due to more opportunities for monetization of the content.
Additionally, some of the services may not have streaming rights or delivery capabilities in some jurisdictions. Resultantly, the publishers may be missing out on potential monetization opportunities for the content. As the publishers face more pressure from investors to monetize the content, an ability to provide such streaming rights or delivery capabilities to the publishers would be valuable due to more opportunities for monetization of the content.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide the publishers with an ability to deliver the content in manners customized based on consumer geolocation and device type, while minimizing consumer disruption and maximizing streaming rights or delivery capabilities.